Who am I?
by Buffyfan12
Summary: Buffy finds herself in a different place and as a different person.
1. Dissapear

****************

Who am I?

A/n: Its a normal day in Sunndydale. Buffy and Willow are out slaying, and a spell is cast. Something happens to Buffy, will she ever be the same again?

**Prologue**

Willow and Buffy are out slaying together.

"Willow how many newly risen vamps are there supposed to be tonight?" I ask her, just wanting to get it over with. There are a million other things I could do tonight instead of slaying. I'm going to be like the only one not there!

"There's supposed only be a few tonight," the red informs me.

"You know Willow you don't have to go slaying with me tonight. You could go to the Bronze and have some fun."

"Buffy I'd rather be with my best bud," a smile crosses her face. "You don't want me gone do you," the happiness turns to hurt look.

"Willow, I have no problem with you being around. I just don't want you to get hurt," I try to explain to her. That was the truth but also when they were there they usually slowed her down. They think I just don't want to be around her though. "I love you guys and hate that you have to go through this slaying stuff with me.

"No problem Buffy, it makes all are life's a little more exciting."

"Yeah like when you almost got killed," I point out.

"Yea, we've been through a lot. Remember the mummy."

"Yeah, still can't believe he fell in love with a mummy. We all had our share of demons though."

"There are some wierd ones out there," the red points out.

"Yeah," I agree.

Just then a pack a vampires come up and try to sneak an attack on them.

* * *

"Yes my little minions go out and play," an evil wicka appears. "This will distract them long enough, to bring the slayer to her end," she laughs evil laughter. She says some words in latin and smiles evilly and disappears into the darkness.

* * *

The vampires disappeared.

"That's weird wasn't there vampires here a minute ago. Oh great! What can they teleporte now?" I muse angrily.

"Buffy I think we have a bigger problem now."

"What?"

"Buffy your disappearing," Willow panics.

"What?" I look at myself panicked. "How is this possible, I can see through me hand and disappearing more and more by the second.

"Buffy stay calm, I'll go get Giles," the red paces trying to think of something to do.

"No, Willow it will be too late," and I'm completely gone.

"Buffy, Buffy!," Willow shouts, and starts crying realizing that her friends gone.

* * *

Hey, I'm back! But where am I?


	2. Who Am I?

**Chapter 1 **

Where am I? I'm alive, I think. I look around the room, there are dolls, and I have long black hair, pale, no heart beat. I'm not alive, I'm Drusilla! I let out a scream.

I hear a shout, and a wheel chair coming, "Pet you okay."

I did that to him, wow. Well he will heal faster than an average human; I mean he's a vampire. I could kill him and Angel tonight, but that wouldn't be a fair fight. I want an actual victory, not one by chance. I'm his lover; this is just great I think sarcastically.

"I'm fine."

"Good pet, I don't want to hurt yourself."

Where am I now? I just went to when he was in a wheelchair and now this is soon after he came to Sunnydale. He's not in a wheelchair anymore, he's perfectly fine and is set on destroying the slayer and I'm weak. He really cares about me, no her I correct myself. He treated her so kind. This can't be the same person who tried to kill me.

"Come on pet; let's get you to your room. Guys were moving in," he tells them and carries me bride style to our room.

The anointed one, still weird to see he's just a kid. I wonder what happened to him. That's not important though, he was sent to a hell imprisonment, and the pest is gone.

I hate feeling weak though, like anything can kill me. How can I get back to just being Buffy. Being a vampire is like the worst thing ever. Except feeling like a princess in Spikes arms. "Mommy's a princess."

"Yes, and you're my princess. Soon we will have control," he spins me around. He kisses me, and sets me down. "Sorry, love I have to go and get rid of a pest."

He is a good kisser, and treats Drusilla so sweetly.

Oh, no he's going to kill Buffy. But I'm Buffy is there another one?

* * *

"I hope this works," Willow gets worried.

"Don't worry nothing bad will happen," Xander tries to calm her down.

"Why did you say that? Whenever someone says nothing bad will happen something bad happens."

"You can't even tell the difference between real Buffy and Buffybot," ouch shouldn't have said that. Can't I say anything right?

"What now you don't know the difference between a robot and person," she storms off.

"Hey I didn't mean it that way." What was wrong with Willow lately?

* * *

"Where is the slayer? I know she has to be her but, I can't find her scent. He sniffs around, and looks around to see his beloved. Runs over, to assist her.

"Dru, you know you shouldn't be out. I'll take you back home, but you have to stay there. I'll bring you a bite to eat, when I get back," he looks at me with concern. "You shouldn't go out until you get your strength back."

"Yes, can princess be carried home?" I look like I'm about to faint.

"Of course whatever princess wants." He picks me up bridal style and carries me back home. It must be one of his personal favorites he seems to always carry me like that, no I mean her.

Once were there he lays me down on the bed, kisses me gently. "Rest up Dru, I'll back later with dinner," and he walks into the night.

Good, so I stalled him from killing me. I actually do feel weak though. It's a weird feeling.

Dru, she had dolls but, where would they be? Maybe in this suite case, I open it to find the dolls. Lucky guess. So what order to put them in? There so lifeless an, why couldn't she have stuff like stuffed animals? I miss my pig Mr. Gordo. The dolls are so pretty, gentle, and fragile. It's like how I am at the current moment. Ok, now there set perfectly.

"Princess, daddy is home, and I see you set up your doll," he tries to hide a look that indicates he hates them. "Your dinner is here, he bring in a human to eat.

How am I supposed to eat that? A live human being. What to do? What to say?

* * *

Evil Dru…

Off in LA, Dru had some plans of her own.


	3. Spikey

**Chapter 2**

I can't eat that I try to hide a look of disgust on my face. I feel a pain of sorrow for the boy, as he tries to struggle free.

A look of confusion and worry crosses his face, "Dru, you have to eat to keep your strength up pet."

I try to think of something to distract him. Oh, I have it! If this plan doesn't work, then nothing will. "Oh, but Spikey, there's so many other things we can do," I run my nail down his cheek and lick up the blood it causes. Wow, she has sharp nails!

"I know what you mean pet." He goes over to the bed signals to me to join him.

I crawl on to the bed, "Now, show me why they call you the big bad," I play bite him.

He kisses me on the neck and down and slowly pulls off the dress.

* * *

"Hey guys, have you seen Buffy?" Angel asks as he walks in. "She's not out slaying.

Lately it's only been a day or so.

"Buffy's right here," Xander blurts out.

Angel looks at Buffybot; a look of disbelief appears on his face. How dumb do they think I am? "This isn't Buffy, it's a robot."

Freaky, he can tell she's not here by his super sense of smell.

"Well, it's a long story," Willow tells him.

"What happened?" Angel tries to keep his cool.

Might as well tell him, if Buffy's gone he would want to know. He is going to freak out though. "Buffy's gone."

"Gone like as in went to the store, a trip or some slayer thing? Or gone as in completely disappeared, no sign of life?" he asks a look of worry on his face.

"Well, Angel I don't know where she is or if she's living," Willow tells him. Before he can interrupt she adds, "I saw her just before she disappeared. We were out slaying. There were no vamps or demons, and then there was a surprise attack from a pack of vampires. Soon, after there was a flash of light and all of them disappeared. Buffy started disappearing too, and then she went away completely," the red explains.

So that's what happened, "So Willow, why didn't you tell me about all of this before," Xander accuses. She will tell anything and everything to Angel, but nothing to me.

"Xander you try concentrating when, you just saw your friend disappear! Anyway Angel can make more use of the information," she points out.

"A witch did this, time has been screwed with," Angel states. "Willow do you know any magic?"

"What?" a confused look crosses the reds face.

* * *

"Love you were amazing," he kisses me. "We should probably get some sleep, it being day and all. Night is our time."

I can't believe I did that! At least the poor guy had a chance to escape. Spike is amazing! EW, I can't be in love with him, I'm a slayer. That just doesn't happen. Its has to be I'm just playing Drusilla's part. Who am I fooling though, certainly not myself.

Aw, I'm so hungry I fell like I haven't eaten in forever! I can't drink blood though, that's so gross! I need to keep up the Drusilla illusion though. This is so confusing!

He looks so cute sleeping. I roll up beside him and fall into a deep sleep beside him.

* * *

Evil Dru…

Going to start my own army. I can feel the moon singing out to me the time is almost here. Resurrect the master, and have my own little army. She laughs evily.

* * *

The slayer has no control over her life, and will never again.


	4. Something Different

**Chapter 3**

Where am I now?

Spike walks around talking to himself, "So Angel is the way to restoring my Dru back to her full health. Kill him while performing the ritual and the buggers gone and Dru will have power." He notices I'm awake, "Hey pet, how was your sleep? Ready to play a little game?

"Princess loves games." I'm going to have to torture Angel. "I'm hungry though," I complain.

She never eats then starts complaining about it. "Don't worry pet, you'll get your food soon enough."

"Spike, can we dance?"

"Yes pet, and soon we will be dancing on the slayer's grave," he spun me around.

If the slayer dies, do I die? I am her, but doesn't exactly seem like it now.

* * *

That's weird there hasn't been sign of the slayer recently. Weird usually a slayer always gets in the way. Dru, seems so full of life, there's something different about her. Ha, just imagining things mate. One too many drinks can make you forget.

It is so much better that the annoying one is gone. He was an annoying little bugger. I wasn't going to take orders from a little kid.

"Spike how do you propose we get rid of the slayer?" Dru asks.

"Actually pet, I don't think she will be much of a problem."

"Why," a look of surprise crosses her face.

"The slayer hasn't been around since I came here. Its weird there's not a replacement or something yet, she must of fled at the mention of the Big Bad."

"You would have torn her to shreds, or made her death long and painful lasting for hours."

That's what's different wither she actually makes sense. "Dru have you had any visions lately?"

She stops dancing, lays out some cards, "The slayer won't have a chance even if she comes."

"Good, pet."

"Can we dance again Spike?"

"All you want pet," spin her around.

* * *

"Uh, guys I think Buffybot has a disfunction."

"What's wrong with her?" a look of curiosity shows on Xander's face.

"She keeps on mentioning Spike, and how stupid Angel is."

Finally someone agrees with me! "Like what kind of stuff is she saying?"

"At the mention of Spike, Buffy will say he has washboard abs," Willow tells Xander.

"Ew!" is Xander's response. "What does she say about Angel?"

"At the mention of Angle she will say he has stupid hair."

"Well he does," Xander agrees. "What's she doing now?"

"Guess what, thinking of Spike."

"Gross," Xander responds.

Buffybot hears him, comes over, "Spike is not gross! He is my lover," gazes dreamily and walks away.

Willow whispers, "Do you see what I'm talking about?"

"Yeah, but how can we expect her to kill Spike?"

Her head perks up, "You aren't going to harm Spike," she gets serious and warns them.

"We aren't going to hurt him," Willow tries to calm her down.

"You are," Xander adds.

"Not helping," Willow gives him a look.

"I'm not harming him," she runs off into the night.

* * *

Once, the slayers out of the way, my plans can soon begin. Just gather thirteen people with the magical ability, perform the moonlight ritual and then the weak human race will be my slaves.

* * *

When will he be here? I need her sire, and Willy is late once again. I here a noise, someone's here though.

The slayer comes in, jumps into my arms, "Oh, Spikey!"

What the hell is happening?


	5. Buffybot

****

Chapter 4

I see her and him together and feel a pang of hurt. Here he goes on and on about saying he's going to kill her but, no he's making out with her. I'm not good enough for him so he needs a slayer. He can then brag to all his friends how he bagged a slayer. I might as well go away, and start my way towards the door.

He notices me, and pushes her away, "Pet, where you going?" he gets in my way to stop me, and pushes her away from him.

"To get away from you and your slayer!"

"Pet what are you talking about?" he looks confused.

"You know you and her."

"I love Spike," Buffy tries to get to Spike again.

He pushes her away, "Slayer what are you talking about? I never even met you before this!"

Great he goes for some girl he's never even met.

He see's my expression, "It's not like that, she was all over me," he tries to explain. "Dru, I love you, not her," he wraps her arms around me.

"So all the times you told me you loved me it was a lie."

"I don't know where you're from but, I never said that. I said I hate you and want to kill you, not that I bloody love you."

"Does that mean I have to kill you?"

"Yes, I'm a vampire; you're supposed to kill vampires. You wouldn't stand a chance against me, the Big Bad."

"I can't kill you and can't watch you be with someone else. You are so sexy with your washboard abbs and your sexy British accent." She thinks dreamily.

"No problem pet if you're bagging for death, death you will get."

"Yes Spike kill me, take me away from this imprisonment!" she gets on her knees and begs.

"No, you're in more pain this way, seeing me and Dru together," he teases her and sees her wince. "Now get out of here, I don't want to kill you for your own mercy!"

"Bye, be happy together."

* * *

How can he not love me? I was sure he did. Tears rolled down her cheeks. I might as well be struck by lightning and die.

Just then a red lighting was created by Crystal and destroyed Buffybot.

* * *

"Spike, I'm here with Angel," Willy comes in.

"Yes, not a minute late," Spike greets sarcastically. Seeing Angel is half-dead he smiles, "This will the job all the easier."

"Yeah, the slayers dead," Willy informs him.

"Good, one less pest for me to worry about."

"She was struck by lightning."

"A natural cause, weird for a slayer."

"I don't think it was natural, it was red and the slayers remains were robot pieces.

"That's unusual mate. Red's probably just trying to mess with us," he pats Willy on the back. "Now get out before I kill you," he warns and Willy hurries out.

"Who was that?" I come from the shadows.

"Nobody important, but we have the last ingredient we need for your power to come back," he grins seeing Angel in pain.

Wow, this is how he was after what Kendra did to him; well it will be worse soon. "Spikey can I play a little game?"

He smiles, getting what I mean, "Sure pet, just don't kill him.

This could be actually fun, after all the torture he caused me. He becomes conscious, "Hi Angel, time for payback."

"What?"

* * *

"This is the remains?" Xander looks disbelieving at the pieces of Buffybot.

"Yeah," Willow sighs. Before he can ask she adds, "She can't be fixed. We would have to start from scratch.

Xander brightens up, "Great idea! How long will it take?"

"We found her by luck so I can't remake her. We should get rid of the remains so the demons don't think there's no slayer, in town."

"Yeah, if they haven't found out already."

* * *

Angel can't die; he has to be changed to Angelus to destroy people. She says some undetectable words in Latin and all is changed once again.

* * *

"Bloody hell pet! What are you doing?" he sees the burn marks.

What the heck just happened? One minute T was burning Angel the next I see Spike in pain. "Spike are you alright?" I look in worry at him.


	6. After the torture comes the pain

**Chapter 5**

"Pet what were you doing?" he winces in pain.

I see him in pain, all the burn marks, and feel like I have done something terribly wrong. Who the heck is messing with time? "Spikey you okay?" I look in worry at him. "I didn't realize what I was doing."

"There seems to be a lot of that recently," he comments. "Something weird is happening pet, I feel sure we were doing something totally different a minute ago."

He finally caught on. Are other people realizing something weird or is it just us? "Who do you think it was?"

He stands up, "I don't know who but, I'll check out Willy's later."

"You shouldn't go if you're in pain, just get on of the henchman to do it," I look at him in worry, not wanting him to get hurt. In that bar in his current condition, he could be killed.

He see's my worry, "Pet, it will be alright, I been through worse before. What ever it is won't hurt you," he thinks back to his past when Angel used to torture him, and dismisses them. He had to be strong for Dru's sake.

"Okay," I had a strange feeling about this. Something weird is going to happen.

* * *

"Angel," Willow sees him and sadness goes through her. "What happened to you?"

"Some witches are screwing with time, and this was how I was after with my little torture session with Dru," he winces in pain.

"Do you know who it is," Xander appears out of nowhere.

"No," he lies. Truth was he knew but, would kill them to find out. "I know it was two people one goes by the name Crystal."

* * *

"Spike, I swear I don't know anything."

"Sure you don't Willy," he punches him. "Now lets try this again, who was it?"

"Spike, he's telling the truth," Buffy pulls his fist back.

"Who are you?" He sees his other self, "This is impossible there's only one me."

"I'm Buffy."

"You, you're the slayer? You look kind of old to be in high school."

"Spike, me and the other you are from the future."

"And I've had too many drinks."

"Whatever, your still a pain in the ass I see."

"Hey!"

"Well you are. I came to warn you of the evils."

"Who are they then?"

"One is future Willow, the other is Crystal."

"Anything else?"

"Just remember, not everyone's who they say they are."

* * *

"Did you guys here there's a new teacher?" Xander tells Willow.

"Oh yeah. Since our other teacher Dan Coltrane had been killed by a jaguar incarnation of the Aztec god, Tezcatlipoca."

"Yeah, everything is not what it seems, when you live on the hell mouth," Xander states.

The teacher walks in, "Hi, I'm your new teacher, call me Mrs. Gordon," she introduces herself.

"Now let's take attendance." She gets down to near the bottom of the list, "Is a Faith here?" she looks around.

Faith walks in, "Did I miss anything?" she asks and takes a seat.

"Who are you?" Xander checks out the new girl.

"Faith and you are Willow and Xander."

"Yeah, how did you know?" Willow looks confused.

"You guys are the slayers posse."


	7. New Slayer

**Chapter 6**

"The slayers posse, I have no clue what you're talking about," Willow denies. She scoffs, "A slayer, that's impossible!"

"Red, I may be new here but, I'm not dumb. I'm the new slayer," she gives a wild smile. "Want me to prove it?"

"No, uh that's fine," Xander scoots his chair away.

"Don't worry, I was just playing. I'm killer or vampires and demons not people," she puts the hidden weapon away.

"You're here because Buffy's dead?" Willow asks.

"No, then there would be two new slayers. The other ones dead, Kendra I think."

"Oh, the one who was all work and no play," Willow rolls her eyes.

"So where is Buffy, haven't seen her around."

"That I do not know," Willow seems upset about it. I am not used to not knowing something, and not being able to figure it out. ""I do know what happened to her."

"So, spill."

"Faith is there something you would like to share with the class?" the teacher comes up.

"No, that's your job to bore us to death," Faith shots back.

"Yeah, and now you have an after school detention, your too Xander."

"I'll tell you later," Willow whispers.

The teacher looks at Willow and they seem to have some kind of connection. "Willow, can I talk with you after class?"

"Sure," the red mumbles back.

* * *

"Hey your back," I run up to him. "Did you find out anything useful?"

Not everyone's who they say they are. "Yeah the new teacher at Sunnydale High ,and evil Willow from the future.

"Who told you this?"

"The future Buffy and me."

"I though she was dead. Anyway Willow's not the type of evil person," I remark.

How would she know that if she never met the girl? This isn't Dru! I am so dumb that I haven't figured this out before. "You're not Dru."

"What of course I am, I'm your princess," I wrap my arms around him.

"No your not," he pushes me aside. "You never met Willow, and your acting like her best friend! Who are you?" he shakes me.

I liked it better when we were dancing, kissing, and everything. I stagger, feeling weak. "I'm Buffy."

"Where's my Dru? I want her back! You get out of here!" he pushes me out.

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"If you're the slayer just go to your pals or watcher or something," he slams the door.

* * *

Where to go? Where to go? I'm walking the empty streets. I can't be with my Spikey; my friends will try to kill me. I'll just try to have to find some crypt to stay in, I shudder at the thought. Might as well stay outside, but I'm not ready for death.

I can't believe he kicked me out though! One minute he's in love with me, the next he kicks me out to live on the streets just because someone unreal tells him. Oh, yeah I'm not his beloved Dru.

Oh, here's a nice crypt, I'll crash here. I open the door, to see its actually a nice place. Oh, two floors too, look's like someone has lived here. A nice bed too, I'll just rest a minute.

* * *

"So you're new to Sunnydale?" Xander asks.

"Yeah, live on the hellmouth and all that," Faith tells him. "I already know that. So what's new in Sunnydale?"


	8. Tall and brooding

**Chapter 7**

"There's always something new," Angel walks in. "Someone is screwing with time," he shows the burn marks as proof."

"Nice abs. Do you work out much?" Faith asks.

"Oh," he says awkwardly, "You must be the new slayer."

She rolls her eyes and remarks, "Well at least someone knows who I am." Changing the subject she asks, "Do you seriously work out?" she runs her hands down his chest. "You have a nice set."

Angel flinches slightly, "Sometimes, but it's easy for me to stay in shape," he pushes her hands aside. "I don't eat much."

Okay, a health conscious freak, but a damn sexy one at that. Why is he pushing me away he knows he wants this. The way he's acting, its ridicules.

"I know what you mean it's a way of life."

Angel gives Willow a look asking her does she know.

"Faith I think there's something I should tell you about Angel," Willow draws her away from the group.

"What is totally gorgeous gay or something?" Faith winks back at him.

"No not exactly."

"He's bi, I can live with that. Maybe even change his mind," she shrugs.

Willow sees the looks on Angel's face and can tell he wanted her to go on. He really wants to say something about this. "No, Faith he's a vampire."

"That is so cool," she says dazed. It dawns on her what she said, "What he's a vampire?"

"Yeah."

"Then kill him."

"He's a good vampire, he has a soul," Willow explains. Adding she says, "He doesn't kill people, he drinks pig's blood."

"More than I need to know," a disgusted look appears on her face. "Is he single?"

Angel gives Willow a look as if to tell her no. "No."

"Are you lying?"

"No, of course not."

"Then who's tall and brooding going out with?"

"Me."

* * *

The slayer separated from all her friends. The vampire and the witch are together, confusing but, it will distract them for a while. Things seem to be going my way. Need Angelus to come back, he is a powerful wizard. Just need his prorities straight.

* * *

"Who is that thing trying to be me?" Drusilla looks interested but, disgusted by it.

"The slayer," an unknown voice tells her.

"Ha, she's weak and pathetic. Daddy only loves princess, though he may not know that now, but he knew it then. Screw up the past, the future is our playground," she indicates towards the cage.

"With the slayer gone daddy you have no one to help you," she releases the muffle over his mouth. "Have anything to say daddy?"

"Yeah," he smiles, "Go to hell."

"You may find that amusing now but, you won't when non one comes."

"Angel will."


	9. Only Thinking Of Her

**Chapter 8**

"Thanks for helping me avoid the new slayer," Angel walks with Willow outside in the night air.

"No problem, but you should have seen her face. You know she's not going to give up. She's going to get what she wants one way or another."

Angel scoffs, "I think I can handle a slayer."

"Then go back to her."

"No slayers are too much work."

"Oh, so now you're saying Buffy was like her!" Willow accuses.

"I'm not saying that, but they should have at least one thing normal. They risk there life's everyday for the innocent."

"Well yeah, when you put it that way." Changing the subject the red asks, "What are we going to do about this?"

"Well moving away is not an option, I guess go through with it. She will change her mind soon."

"Or drug you."

"Maybe," he admits.

* * *

"My Dru, she's gone," Spike sobs.

"Spike," Buffy appears again. Seeing him down like that was depressing. "You seriously need to get a grip."

"I lost everything! How am I supposed to feel?" he yells outraged.

"You can actually try to do something about it," she suggests. Adding she tells him, "She was going to leave you anyway."

"No she wouldn't, she loves me.

"You were obsessed with killing the slayer. She thought you were only thinking of her, and would eventually go to her, so she left."

"You're lying," he accuses.

"No I'm not; you tried to get Willow to do the spell for you, and used Xander as bate. They were found kissing and it broke Oz's and Cordy's heart."

"Not my fault."

"Okay, that's beside the point, you really are from the future.

"Yeah, in case you didn't get that the first time did you?"

"Are you sure?" he teases. "You may just be her mother."

"My moms dead and I'm guessing you killed yours."

"Sorry. I didn't technically kill my mom."

"What happened?"

"That's more than I would tell someone I just met."

"I'll just ask the other Spike," and he appears.

"Spike what happened to your momShe was dying."

"Aw, she died."

The present Spike speaks up, "Go mate, this is my story so I tell."

"Bye," he goes.

"Finally that ponce is gone."

"That ponce is you."

"Whatever," he waves it off. "She was dying from disease. When I was turned vampire I turned her to one so she wouldn't have to live with the pain. After that she wasn't anything like her, just the demon inside. I killed her vamp self."

"Uh, wow. You killed her."

"She was the only one there for me, so I wanted to make her live."

"The demon you saw of her was nothing like her."

* * *

"What where am I?" Buffy looks around her surroundings.

She hits herself on the head in realization. I'm still in the crypt. Is it night? I look out the door from the sidelines in fear of being burnt.

"Still in the crypt, but its nighttime, time to play," I mumble to herself. "Time for a late night snack," I walk out into the cool of the night.

* * *

"Time to slay some vamp," Faith walks into the cemetery alone. "Get that blood sucking vampire out of my mind," she continues talking to herself. "Look out, I'm the new slayer in town."


	10. Almost Gone Forever

**Chapter 9**

"Spike wake up," Buffy hits him.

"Bloody hell your still here!" he gets up alerted.

"No I came back."

"Why, want to insult me give me sympathy what?"

"Drusilla's in trouble," she tells him.

"That thing is not Dru!" he shouts.

"Well if I die in that body, you can't get your Dru back."

"What?"

Telling the truth may not work but lying may.

* * *

Oh, a snack. A slayer too. I lurk in the shadows and plan to kill her. Slayer blood is sweeter.

She looks tough, but seems to have experienced loss or something. Easy to tell with how much she beats them before actually killing them. Ha, my first kill a slayer!

* * *

"Any more vamps?" Willow appears.

"Not sure, don't think so," she looks around. "But there is something out there," then Buffy attacks her.

"Drusilla?" Spike runs over.

"Oh great another vamp to kill," Faith lunges at him.

"Sorry pet you missed," he grins but is in pain as the stake missed the heart.

"That was what I was going for."

"Stay away from him!" I try to bite her.

Grabbing her by the neck and putting the stake to her heart Faith asks, "Have any last requests?"

Angel appears, "Yeah, don't kill her, he punches Faith.

"What's wrong with you?"

Spike and I run off.

"See you let them get away!"

"Don't kill Dru," he warns.

"Why, are you going to tell me she's good too?"

"She's harmless."

"She tried to kill me, and that blond vampire joined."

"Spikes in town, should have known."

"Yeah, I staked him good."

"You killed him?"

"No, just hurt him. What are you going to do give me a list of vamps I can't kill?" she asks sarcastically. "Me and Willow were just out slaying."

He looks around and smells the air, "Where is Willow now?"

"What?" she looks around confused. "She was just here a minute ago."

"Spike."

* * *

"Red, you will turn my Dru back to herself."

"What make her all powerful?"

"No."

"Then what and why should I help you?"

"Well if you want your beloved Buffy back then you will."

"What you have Buffy?" Willow looks disbelievingly at Spike.

"Yes and no. My Dru here is Buffy, so you are going to fix it."

"Ok, but I don't know any magic."

"Yes you do. Anyway try it."

"What if it goes wrong?"

"I kill you."

Panicked she suggests, "Or try again."

"Or that."

"I'll need to get spell ingredients."

"I'll get them," he winces in pain as he starts moving.

"Spikey, I don't think you should."

"Why Dru?" he asks.

"You can't your hurt, and I don't want you to get hurt." I look in wonder at him, he saved my life again, and he must really love her. He can't accept that she's Buffy though, he will never love Buffy.

"I'll be fine," he insists.

"Last time you said that you had burns now you have a pretty hole to go with it. Also last time you said you saw something and kicked me out," I point out. Getting angry, I yell, "You also kicked me out, and I had to sleep in a crypt! All you care about is your little Dru!"

"Buffy?" Willow looks in wonder at her. "How did this happen?"

"The disappearing, and reappearing as Drusilla."

"What are you talking about?"

"She doesn't remember. Spikey, can I just kill her?"

"Not yet pet, once your you."

"Of course all you love is your beloved Dru!"

"Buffy, I love you."

"What?"


	11. In Love

**Chapter 10**

"Do you have any idea where they'd be?" Faith turns towards Angel.

"No, lets just look tommaro."

"Why? You really are going to let your girlfriend die?"

"He's not going to kill her."

"You don't know that, all vamps are the same. Soulless and killers, preying on the week. They kill people for the fun of it."

"Hey, you're talking to one!" Angel looks took back.

"Whatever," Faith tosses the comment aside. "How do you know so much about that Spike guy anyway?"

"You learn a lot about someone, when they run with you for a century."

* * *

He loves me, I thought he didn't. He did kick me out though.

"You stay here with the prisoner," he directs me.

"I don't want to stay here, I want to be with you," I pull him back.

"Pet, you can't go, they can hurt you."

"But they'll kill you if you go alone," a tear goes down my cheek.

"Fine," he gives in. "I'll get one of the minions to watch red over there.

"I love you," I kiss him.

"Love you too pet." Rushing he adds, "We should go now, not long before sunlight."

* * *

What if she just leaves me after she gets what she wants? She will be human again and have super human strength. She wouldn't do that though, I think. No I'm the Big Bad, no one leaves me. Do I stay or go back to Dru though. The slayer caring, not crazy, I'll figure out something. I don't even know if Dru's coming back anyway.

"You okay Spikey."

"Don't worry pet I'm fine. The owner has more of a problem then us now."

* * *

"Faith, you should go home."

"Why, Angel? So I can just let Willow die?"

"Faith, he's not going to kill her tonight! He won't kill her until he gets what he wants!"

"Then maybe we should get there now, did you think about that Angel? Oh, that's right you didn't!"

"I'll just walk you home and we will try again tommaro. The sun will rise soon and I don't want to be on fire. Spike and her will be asleep soon. Vampires sleep during the day, they will be asleep. Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"If you do you will meet Mr. Pointy. You can never tell though, and what are all things about them true? Do they sleep in coffins, fear garlic, and all that other stuff?"

"You couldn't kill me if you tried," he scoffs. "You aren't even a slayer! You know nothing of vampires! What were you born yesterday? They don't sleep in coffins, ha no don't fear garlic, do you know anything about them?"

"Yeah, I know there evil and can be killed with a stake," Faith gets ready to attack him.

He runs up behind her and puts his fangs just inches away from her neck. "You think you can beat me?" he whispers in her ear. "I could kill you even before you take your weapons out."

"Fine," she pushes him off her.

"And just go home, now."

"Bye, hope you catch on fire."

"Ha, ha, very funny Faith."

* * *

"That old man was bitter; I'm going to have his taste stuck in my mouth."

"Yeah Buffy, I'll have him stuck in my teeth for days! I can fix your problem though."

"Don't call me Buffy!"

"Fine, Dru!"

"Don't call me that either!"

"Well then what the hell do you want me to call you pet?"

"Call me pet."

He gives a wicked smile, "Alright pet."

"So we have all the ingredients."

"Yeah, we should do this tonight though. You know Angel will expect me to wait, or may even be coming now. He and red seemed to be happy together." Walking in, he tells Willow, "Ready to do the spell? We have all we need."

"Yeah," she stutters nervous, but wanting her friend back.


	12. Spells

**Chapter 11**

I've never done a spell in my life. How am I supposed to do this one? Buffy Drusilla it doesn't make any sense. This can't be real. But, we live on the hellmouth, anything can happen.

Where's Angel? He should be here, but then again it's almost daylight. I don't see why Faith would wait to though.

Buffy loves Spike! That is so gross, a vampire and a slayer. Or in this case vampire and vampire. It seems like she's gone though and actually enjoys being a vampire. A soulless creature, she was going to kill me! Her worst nightmare and she's enjoying it. I hope this spell works. But, what if Buffy isn't herself, what if part of this comes with her and she's never the same again.

She loves Spike, and not Angel. Or loves Spike more. Somehow, in a weird way it feels like it was meant to be. She loves him, and he loves her or the Dru part anyway.

* * *

"Hey red, are you going to sit there all day?" Spike rushes her.

"Sorry," she musters.

"Hey be nice, she is my friend you know, and the only way to get back. Who's supposed to keep the world safe from people like us?"

"I believe that was the girl in the cemetary that gave me this gash," he shows her reminding her.

"Well you did attack her," I point out.

"She was trying to kill her. Don't you get it were supposed to be doing something important. Buffy, from the future came and told me that we were an important part in some upcoming battle. That if you die the world goes down and all will be sent to hell."

"Spikey, are you sure you just haven't been drinking to much?"

"Yes I',m sure. Why does no one believe me?"

"Maybe because you're acting like you saw someone that wasn't there. Ever thought about that, that's impossible to happen. I'm right here, not off in the future! I'm not even Buffy anymore! I'm a soulless vampire like you are! Happy now, one less slayer to kill! You kill humans and torture them like a monster. You are a monster, stay away from me," I yell at him.

He gets a hurt look on his face, "Really that's what you think of me, just a monster? I wouldn't hurt you, I would die for you. You're the one." Getting angry he adds, "I may be a monster, but I saved your life."

"I don't love you, I can't. You were just saving Dru, you love Dru, that's the only reason you want to do that spell. It's the only reason that makes sense. With me out of the way, one less slayer to worry about."

"Yeah, like that Faith is any better! I do love you. I may be love's bitch but, at least I'm man enough to admit it."

"You don't know what love is, you don't have a soul!"

* * *

Walking away, "Red is the spell almost ready?"

"Yeah," I sigh. My best friend, and the enemy. I can't help but feel sorry for them, don't know why though. They seemed so sweet together, but now everything's wrong. Everything's going bad, well I guess I should try this. Ha, hopefully no one ends up dead.

* * *

I don't want to fight with him but, this will never work out killing vampire and slayer. Someone's going to meet there end. It was different between Angel and me, Angel has a soul doesn't kill, Spike does. Hopefully the spell goes alright.

She says some undetectable words in Latin.

"What's happening?" I ask at the sight of a flash.


	13. Different Place, Different Time

"Ruins, demons, looks like were in a hell," I look around.

Where's Spike he was here a minute ago, and I'm Buffy again. Am in some alternate universe?

That's Spike, could notice his hair from a mile away. Its so blond. Might as well go see what he did, always talked about destroying the universe but didn't think he'd actually do that.

He looks around, that scent is so familiar, its like she's around. That's impossible though she's gone with the slayer trainees.

This town is in ruins, so many dead. We failed, are the others okay? Does it really matter? Might as well go on my own, nothing else can do.

"Buffy," I see her coming.

She slaps me hard across the face.

"Just like old times love," I smirk.

"What the hell happened here?" she paces. "And how did I get here, something in the spell screwed up.

"An apocalypse, tons of Demon's, we tried to stop it, some died and some still are."

She looks confused, "We? Who's we? And when did you become all good?"

How she's acting reminds me of when we first met. "I have a soul, some good in me."

"What you have a soul now?" she says sarcastically. "Your a killer!"

Ouch," I act offended. "Buffy, remember I got a soul for you. Your the reason I'm not a killer, I closed the hell mouth and died, but the lawyers at Wolfram and Heart, decided I haven't had enough torture. Angel was the one who was supposed to have that necklace."

"What are you talking about? And Angels here, since when do the two of you work together?"

Something's wrong with her, like a memory from the past, how she's acting. I lean in and kiss her.

I had so much uncertainty and suddenly the memories come. Me and Spike, he did get a soul. Angel left thinking he was a threat, and he's here. The hell mouth was closed, I told him that I loved him and I do. I have a sister, and so many things.

"I remember."

"Good pet, so where does that leave us?"

"If you loved me why didn't you go see me, once you came back?"

"I became a ghost, got to torture that ponce Angel, then became corporal. I was planning to see you but you were with the immortal."

"Oh," I let out a sigh. "Why didn't anyone else tell me Wesley or Angel?"

"Ask them yourself," comes Connor.

"Who are you?" she turns toward him.

"Angel's son."

She nearly faints and I catch her. "Buffy are you okay?"

Damn Angel for not telling her anything, she needs to know this stuff.

"Ow Wes can you make it hurt less," Angel complains.

"Your vampire so the pain will go away soon."

"Where's everyone else?" I try to grip his shoulder only to find it falling through. "Your a ghost."

"Yes, they weren't done with me yet, still have work to do."

"Wolfram and Heart, have to hate them."

"Yeah."

"Hey Angel," Spike comes in.

"What are you doing here?"

"Someone has a few questions to ask you."

"I don't want to see another demon Spike."

"Come on pet lets go, he obviously is too busy bruting."  
"Buffy?" I see her.

"Angel," she sneers. "We need to talk."


	14. Changed Man

**Chapter 13**

"So that's everything? Are you sure you're not hiding anything else," I ask Angel. I think over all the things he told me, about Connor his son. He and Darla are his parents, Darla's dead and Connor was sent to a hell dimension. The years in whatever hell dimension it was the years go faster there. He tried to kill Angel many times, and he went all evil before, and ECT.

"You forgot to add what happened to me," Spike steps from the shadows.

Angel gives him a hated look.

"Spike what happened?"

"Since I'm not going to go hiding things like Angel I'll tell you," he gives Angel a look.

Classic Angel and Spike, arguing all the time.

"The necklace you gave me was from Wolfram and Heart, and when I died it was brought back to Angel's office. I'm guessing Angel was supposed to wear it because him as a ghost would be no threat to them."

"You were a ghost," I look at him questionably. I touch his arm, "But you seem so solid."

"Getting to that part love," he gives me a look, angering Angel. "Well they put it down, and I came out of it a ghost, tried to kill Angel but I went right through him. I spent a while there because every time I tried to leave LA, I appeared back at the office. Got to haunt Angel," he smirks at the thought.

"Yeah, you made sure that I was you came at the worst times," Angel adds.

"Well everyone but me came that one time, one you and your assistant were getting it on."

"It was a spell," Angel tries to defend himself.

"But you enjoyed it mate."

"Spike back to the story."

"Let's go I'll tell you it on the way back, to my place.

I consider it, stay with Angel who told me nothing or Spike who was at least telling me the truth. "Ok, les go."

"We can even do some slaying if you like, just like old times."

Like old times me and Spike, we used to hate each other but then he loved me. Couldn't fight the feeling forever I felt something for him. Well at first just used him, but I ended up loving him.

"Bye mate," he calls back to Angel. Then he continues with the story, "Well was forced to work with Angel, but might as well have fun with haunting him. Fred tried to help me, she's really smart. I was almost killed by other ghosts in the Wolfram and Heart building."

"O my gosh what happened," I feel sick imagining Spike hurt.

"I almost was destroyed but I overtook the power," he says proud of himself. "Was really weird," he shakes his head. "I got this box."

"Why's a box important?"

"It's the reason I'm solid again. I don't know what was in the box but something from Wolfram and Heart," he sneers at the name. "Well I figured it out when I walked into a door; I loved the feeling of being corporal again. Well I went to Harmony, and we did some stuff. Well you know me I haven't had sex for a while, but that one night with you is still the best night of my life."

I smile at his comment, "Sometimes you give me too much information though. And where'd you find Harmony?"

"She was Angel's assistant."

"Wow, I thought she was bad."

"She stopped drinking human blood and Wesley got her to give him a second chance."

"Oh."

"Well her eyes started bleeding, and she tried to kill me. That was starting to happen to some people, we had the lie put in our head that it was because there were two vampires with a soul and was only meant to be one. Only one with a soul and were sent after this cup and whoever drank it would have the weight of the world on their shoulders."

"How did you decide who had it?" I can't think of the two of them agreeing on anything.

"We fought for it, who wanted it the most won, we were both injured, but I won."

"Was the drink really what it was said to be? You seem the same not all tortured and stuff but that's good that you're not going to mourning over having a soul like Angel. You're still the same Spike, but help people."

"Thanks Buffy," he replies. "Well no it wasn't, I may have wanted it more but it was just mountain dew," he smirks. "Good drink though."

I laugh and shake my head, "Did I miss anything else?"

"Well this one rouge slayer thought I was some guy in her past and chopped off my arms. Never been so happy to have Wolfram and Heart there, without them I'd be armless."

"I shudder at the idea." And though repulsed by asking it, asked, "Were you the one who hurt her?"

"No, was some other guy."

"Okay, good," I feel relived. "You're a hero not a killer."

"Used to be," he sighs, "And if I could have never been the one who tortured her, I kill not torture for years. Angel was the torturer," he shakes his head, thinking of the memories. "It was funny when he was a puppet though," he laughs. Before I can ask he explains, "There was this show smile time, it was run by demons and they used it as a cover and would suck the life out of children," he looks grim. "Angel tried going there to stop it and this one thing turned him into a puppet, perfect time to when Nina was staying."

"Who's Nina?"

"One of Angels girlfriends or one of his ex's, didn't keep track. There was Cordy, Nina, and his assistant, and of course Darla."

"Wow," he seemed to get over that fast.

"Well Nina stayed because she was a werewolf and needed some place to stay for the transformations and he offered. She almost tore that puppet to shreds, but he sewed himself up. They ended up stopping the demon puppets."

"Good," I nod indicating for him to go on.

"This one guy Lindsay was acting like me guard person, I was an important part in something. I got to get away from Angel, and he even got me my own apartment. He said he got visions, and I was off helping people. There was this one girl in a dark alley in heels and wondered why she got attacked. It was dark, wearing heels, how dumb was she?"

"What did you two hit it off?"

"No I don't go for every girl who passes by," he fakes being offended.

"Sure you don't," I scoff.

"Well I thought I could trust him because he gave me the information I needed to know to save Angel's life. There was this one demon spawn that gave Angel nightmares, but it was killing him. I do wonder what some of those nightmares were, bet I was in some of them," he grins. "Well I killed whatever it was. Then there was this fight today. Demon's tried to take over," he opens his door. "We lost, but the worst is gone, here is not the ideal place to stay."

"Is everyone alive?"

"No Wesley died, but he's a ghost now, working with Wolfram and Heart. The new Angel haunter, he's doing a bad job at that."

"He's probably trying to help him, is he any different?"

"Wesley yes, he's not the weak ponce he was when he was your watcher."

"Wow. So how'd you spend your last day?"

"At a bar drunk, reading poetry."

"Wow, thought you'd be with some girl," I tease him.

"You're never going to let me forget that are you?" he asks.

"Nope," I kiss him.

"What was that for?"

"Spike you're a hero and I love you."

He kisses me back, "I love you Buffy."

"It's been so long."

He kisses my neck, "Are we really doing this again?"

"Yes, Spike," I reply. Love his name Spike represents his past, and such a different name.

"What if I lose my soul?"

"Because a perfect moment of happiness. You were good before the soul, so you will still be good."


	15. A Heartbeat

**Chapter 14**

"Spike," Buffy wakens to find herself in his arms. There's another beat though, so close. I have my ear on his chest, his heart its beating. "Spike your alive," I whisper as he continues to sleep. Asleep he looks so sweet even vulnerable. Spike a human, what he's always wanted, and now he's saved the world and everything and he's alive, and human. "Always knew you were a great man, I love you" I cuddle closer to him.

**Back at the scoobies…**

Everything's better there, like normal well as normal as Sunnydale gets. The witch person, who needed to gather a group of witches to cast this spell to control humanity, was stopped. Everyone moved on, some additions were added to them over the years, and some died. Most of them were at the slayer base though where the slayers were.

Willow, was with Kennedy after Oz left and Tara died. Even a more powerful witch now. Xander lost his love Anya about a year ago, after Spike closed the hell mouth. Giles, along with the other alive watchers were helping the slayers train. Buffy was there but left after she heard what happened, and wanted to see if there were any survivors or if he was alive. Dawn came along, being Buffy's little sister had some transformations caused by an ex but now she's back to being a normal human.

It was like the whole Buffy missing thing, the switching bodies with Drusilla never happened. Only Buffy was aware that it happened, and it was like the last whatever years never happened, way too fast for that but she had all the memories of it. That kiss, brought them back, does it mean something? Had to a kiss with Angel never made that happen?

"Do you know when Buffy's getting back?" Xander looks around at all the slayer trainees.

Willow looks around, "No, she just left said she had to see him."

"Him as in Spike or him as in Angel?" Xander asks her.

If she finds him she's going to hate us, everyone except her knew he was alive. "Remember, we never told her and what's the chance of them finding each other in the ruins? But she will be back soon, give her time to catch up. It's not like it's the first time she's left."

**Buffy and Spike**

"Buffy?" he wakes up. "Your still here," he looks surprised.

She rolls her eyes, "Spike I'm not going anywhere."

"I feel different," he puts his hand to his chest. He tries to stop breathing and ends up coughing, failing at it. "I have a heartbeat, I need to breathe, and I have this hunger in me I haven't felt for years." He gasps, "I'm human."

She can't help but smirk at him. "Yes you are. You saved the world, you're a good man. I love you," she kisses him gently.

He looks surprised, tooken back. "Buffy I love you too."

Angel walks in, looks pained, "Sorry to interrupt the love fest, but was wondering if you were ever going to get up."

"Hey mate," he grins.

He sees them in bed, and looks away. "Who's the other heartbeat? Spike are you hiding someone else here when Buffy is here?" he looks happy, trying to get Buffy away from him.

"Nope mate, that's my heart you here, Buffy and I well you know and now I'm human," me and Buffy will live and die together, he has her close to him.

She feels nothing towards Angel, happily in Spikes arms. Angel hurt her and would lose his soul; if they had sex but Spike he didn't lose anything he gained life. "It's true, you can even hear it if you like but you might want to wait until he's in a more suitable state to do that."

"Yeah, I'll wait," Angel starts to leave. "See you guys later he leaves them alone.

Spike grins, "Finally some alone time with my girl," he grins.

She grins; she defiantly liked the sound of that.

**Angel**

"Buffy and him? He does what and gets to be human? I thought she at least had better taste. He was a killer," he paces around.

"Angel, let's face it their together, you two ended a long time ago," Wesley tries to tell him. He sees his expression, "Well you were the one who left her in the first place."

"So she could be happy, have a normal life, have a normal boyfriend."

"You did what you had to do," Wesley tries to comfort him. "But at least she has a normal boyfriend now, a normal life she'll never have, any slayer knows that. She has had a long life though considering the other slayers."

"Yeah she has and I guess it's my fault."

"You couldn't expect her to not move on. Angel hate to tell you this but get over her, there's still Nina."

How can he say that! He doesn't understand, nobody does. "Fine, I'll try," he tells him instead.

Fred walks in, surprised to see Angel and especially Wesley. "Wesley."

"Fred," he tries to cup her face but fails as his hand just passes through her."

Everyone was in love except him. I make a getaway so they can be alone.

"Angel," Dru comes out from the shadows.

"Dru, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see him, but he was with her."

"Know how that feels," he sighs.

"And she changed him, made him human. Why? He was so good, until all those changes, the chip, the soul, and now he's human."

He gets everything, that killer!

"But you could always change; you could make the city scream in terror," she tries to lure him.

What was the point in staying good? I would never be redeemed can't hide from what I am forever. "Yes we can do that."

She smiles, "Yes and the pain will begin."

I smile, "Let's go ahead, I think I know who first."

"Yes, he will hurt."

If he couldn't have Buffy no one would, even if I had to kill a few people, no torture that's more fun. She won't know what it's like to love, they will all be gone. She'd soon get over it no matter how much he made her think she loved him.

**Please review**

**What do you think of Angel's bad self, if he couldn't have her no one would? Someone will die, just who will it be? Will Buffy and Spike be able to stop Angel and Dru's attempt to kill him?**


	16. Trapped

**Chapter 15**

**Buffy…**

He was really alive, after all these years of being vampire. Now he can feel the sun, go to the beach, do all the things he couldn't do as he was vampire.

"Buffy," Angel comes in.

I groan, "What do you want?"

He grins, "For things to be as they were before."

It's been a while Spikes been gone, and grinning Angel. There's something different about him, something evil about him. "What did you do to Spike?" I yell at him, trying to push back sobs. He had to kill who she loved, who meant most to her. He has to ruin everything!

"Oh he'll be fine, for now. But that's more than I can say for you. If you won't be with me, I'll make sure your happy with no one." He laughs, "Why bother waiting, I'll just kill you now." He goes on, "These years I've seen you with other people, laughing having fun, but Spike of all people? Buffy you have better taste than that," he tisks. "I'm tired of waiting, Buffy I love you please."

I'm here with a psychotic, killing vampire how nice. "Never," I shot back. "And Spike is more of a man than you will ever be! He has a soul, human; he knows how I feel which is more than I can ever say for you!"

"Fine have it your way," he gets ready to attack.

Just as he does though, Connor comes in and blocks him.

"Connor?" Angel sees him. "What are you doing here?" he blocks his attacks.

"Wesley told me, he saw you and Dru talking and heard you guys. He warned me to come here so you don't hurt her."

Angel backs off, "Later then," he leaps out the window.

"Thank you Connor. But do you know where Spike is?"

"Dru has him somewhere," he tells me. He tries comforting me, "Don't worry we'll find him," he puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I hope." Angel was back to his killing self and with Spike being human, he might be killed…

He sees my expression, "It'll be okay, we'll find him and if Angel stays this way…" he trails off.

"You'll kill him," I finish with no remorse. If he hurt Spike or even killed him, he would die long and painfully.

**Spike…**

"Spikey's back but the slayer still swarms around him and he's tainted," she runs a hand down his chest. "I'll just have to fix this won't I," she grins and looks towards me where my hands are chained. "But I promised daddy I wouldn't start until he was here, he's excellent at teaching lessons."

Daddy? Of course Angelus is back. But Buffy she's in trouble. "Let me go!" I scream and try to break free. At first being human seemed so great, with Buffy there it was but now I'm weaker, have to breath, can be killed easier.

Can't believe he actually tricked me to go here, he has some new tricks, must have learned something from me or wouldn't have tooken away what she cared most about. He wouldn't actually kill her though, would he? He loves her too but he is a physcotic vampire…

"Hey Dru," Angel comes in.

No it wasn't Angelus or Angel, it was someone different. That expression, he's gone way to far in.

"Did you kill her?" Dru asks him.

"No," he replies. "She wouldn't listen to any of it, just said how much she loved him, but Connor got in the way before I could."

I smirk, I was all she wanted. I was more than Angel would ever be to her. "She could have beaten you anyway, it wouldn't have been the first time," I mock thinking of the other times. I actually hoped they killed each other then but she was stronger, will always be.

He turns towards me with an evil glare, takes a knife and slashes it across my face. "Nice to have you back Spike," he grins.

Nice doesn't even describe it. "Hey mate," I bite back the pain.

**Please Review**

**Will they get there soon enough to save him, or will Angel have kill him? **


End file.
